Rufus Getting Married
| season= 3 | number= 5 | image= Rufus Lily.jpg|thumb|250px | airdate= October 12, 2009 | writer= Leila Gerstein | director= Ron Fortunato | previous= | next= }}'Rufus Getting Married '''is the 5th episode of the third season and the 48th overall. ''Some say love is a river. Some say love is a silly song. Some say love is all around us, it lifts us up where we belong. Some say love is hearing laughter in the rain. But on the Upper East Side, we all know love is pain. '' ''-Gossip Girl♥️ Summary Lily and Rufus decide to move up their wedding day. Chuck discovers a secret that Carter has been keeping from Serena which involves Bree and the Buckleys. Dan and Vanessa are pulled into one of Georgina's schemes when she lures Scott back to New York on a ruse to break up Lily and Rufus. Also, Blair is suspicious of Bree and shares her concerns with Nate. Recap The episode begins with Serena and Carter happily together, Nate and Bree happily taking a walk together, Dan IMing Olivia, Chuck and Blair in bed together, and Rufus and Lily still not talking to each other. At the Waldorf's, Serena and Carter have breakfast together. She asks if he got his gambling money back, but he says no and that he needs some because he's broke without his parent's helping. Serena agrees, saying she is low on cash without Lily giving her money. Carter asks Serena to talk to Lily, and she asks if he'll take her place at dim sum with Nate, Chuck, Blair, and Bree. He says he can't, since he has other people to talk to. Elsewhere outside, Vanessa asks Dan why he has to use her IM name to message Olivia while she's on her press tour. He explains that every time he logs into his account, Georgina overloads him with messages. Vanessa tells him to tell her he's dating someone new because she is going to figure it out, and he decides to email her. Vanessa goes to the cafe and is surprised when Georgina shows up. Meanwhile, Blair complains about Georgina's return to Nate, Chuck, and Bree at brunch. Blair is rude to Bree, and Nate changes the subject by asking if Serena is still dating Carter. Bree asks about Carter, and Chuck replies that he didn't know she knew Carter. She explains that their families used to vacation together, and then excuses herself. Chuck follows to apologize for Blair's rudeness. When they're gone, Blair tries to warn Nate about Bree; saying no women are that night. In the back, Chuck overhears Bree on the phone and then asks if she's looking for Carter. He reasons that any enemy of Carter is a friend of his, and Bree asks him to call her if he finds out where he is. At the VDW's, Serena arrives and finds Lily looking at her past wedding albums. She apologizes for not going to Brown, and Lily admits that she's more angry that she left Serena with another man who doesn't get their family. Serena replies that her and Rufus are the perfect couple, and Lily leaves the room. Eric and Jenny arrive back in the penthouse, and Serena asks what's going on. They explain that Lily and Rufus haven't been speaking since she moved out and their relationship is in trouble. At the loft, Rufus asks Dan if he can sleep in his own bed that night. Dan then calls Serena, and tells her the latest development. Serena vows to figure out a way to get them to start talking again to fix things. At NYU, Georgina asks Vanessa why Dan won't reply to her. Vanessa tells her Dan is dating someone else, and Georgina tells Dan to dump her. She explains that she wasn't visiting her family, she was in Boston with Scott, and if Vanessa doesn't get Dan to dump his girlfriend she will tell everyone who Scott is. They go back to the dorms, and Vanessa calls Dan to try and plant some rumors into his head about Olivia. Dan says that he isn't sure what she's trying to do, but he's in the middle of something and hangs up to go into a restaurant with Jenny and Rufus. After they hang up, Georgina tells Vanessa they're moving to the photoshop phase. At the restaurant, Serena, Eric, and Lily also arrive and the kids set up Rufus and Lily to eat and talk together. In Chuck's suite, Chuck gives Blair a massage. She reveals Carter is staying at her penthouse, and that she wouldn't tell Bree because she hates her. Chuck tells her that she hates that Nate is moving on, then leaves to call Bree. Outside, Dan tells Eric and Jenny that he thinks Vanessa wants him to break up with Olivia. They suggest that it's because she has a crush on him, and he doesn't think it's true. They tell him to tell Vanessa that. Back at the restaurant, Rufus and Lily are having a good time until they begin discussing wedding plans. They begin to argue about not compromising for the other and agree they aren't ready to talk yet. Meanwhile, Dan walks into Vanessa's dorm and catches her photoshopping Olivia's head onto a pregnant woman. He tries to tell her that he wants to let her down easy but he really likes Olivia. She replies that she isn't in love with him, and that Georgina is blackmailing her. Dan asks what she has on her, and Vanessa admits that Georgina knows that she knows Scott is his brother. That night, Rufus and Lily look at the same picture of them together, happy and in love, and they head for the other's apartment to talk. When each arrive, they call to find out that the other is at their place. They apologize for fighting, and then decide to take a leap and get married the next day. The next day, wedding plans are underway at the VDW's. Dorota tells Serena that Sonic Youth is in North Hampton but will try to make the wedding. Lily comes downstairs and begins to read her vows to Serena. At the loft, Vanessa tells Dan that he has to hold Georgina off for one more day. He agrees, and Rufus emerges from the back. Dan tells him he's headed out real quick and leaves. Back at the VDW's, Serena tells Lily that her vows aren't very good and could really be applied to any of her exes. Blair then announces that the mayor is going to expedite permits so Rufus and Lily can get married at the Brooklyn Botanic Garden. Elsewhere, Dan and Georgina go for a walk. He tells her that maybe they should try their relationship again, and maybe go on a date. She invites herself to the wedding, but he says it's a family event and they can hang out the next day. She kisses him deeply and he leaves. Once he's gone, she realizes he was lying to her. At the Waldorf's, Carter calls Serena to find out how she is. She asks if he's coming to the wedding, and he promises he wouldn't miss it. When they hang up, Chuck appears in the room and reveals Bree told him everything about what he did to their family. Chuck explains that he told Bree that he will be at the wedding, and he's pretty sure she'll be there with her family. He says that he's providing a choice: for Carter to either go to the wedding and tell Serena the truth, as well as risking dealing with Bree's family, or he can leave a ticket Chuck bought for him. Meanwhile, Georgina meets Scott at an incoming bus from Boston. He asks if Vanessa even wants to see him, and she says they're going to surprise her right then. At the wedding, Serena is worried that Carter won't show up. Blair promises he will, then goes off the look. Meanwhile, Bree and Nate arrive. At the bar, Blair tells Chuck that Carter is really late and it better not be because of something he did. Chuck says he gave Carter an easy way out. Elsewhere, Dan is on the phone with Vanessa and says what happened with Georgina. She promises it will be worth it when Rufus and Lily are happily married, then gets in a cab to go to the wedding. Back at the wedding, Lily finishes getting dressed with Jenny's help. Jenny explains that it wasn't easy for her when her parents divorced, and it was harder when she knew Rufus loved someone else. Then she says that she can't wait for Lily to hear Rufus' vows because they're so beautiful. Lily thanks her, and Jenny leaves the room. When she's gone, Lily throws her vows out. Elsewhere, Chuck meets up with Blair and they see Carter arrive and greet Serena. Bree also sees and takes her phone out. Carter takes Serena aside and explains to her the whole truth: that he ran up a high gambling debt, and then met a shy girl, Beth Buckley, and he proposed to her so the family would pay the debts off but he left her at the altar. Serena hears the wedding begin and abandons Carter. Meanwhile, Georgina arrives to see Dan. She says she only stopped by to deliver a wedding present, then walks away. Elsewhere, Lily asks Rufus if they can have a moment before the wedding. She reveals that she couldn't write her vows and that it's because they can't agree on anything and the stakes for them being together are too high. At the wedding site, Serena tells the audience there's been a slight delay; and thens sees Georgina get up and walk away. She follows, along with Blair, Eric, Chuck, and Jenny. While Rufus and Lily fight, Scott approaches them and asks if they're getting married. Shocked, Lily tells him that it's rude to interrupt and then asks who he is. He walks away, and everyone approaches. Georgina then announces Scott is their son and then also walks away. Confused, Lily asks if she was telling the truth. Serena says no, and Rufus says that Scott is their son's brother. Dan then speaks up and says that Scott is their son. Vanessa jumps in that the Rosson's lied and that Scott is indeed their son. Rufus goes to find him, and Lily tags along. Afterwards, everyone leaves the wedding and Serena sits alone. Carter comes over and asks if she's okay. She replies that she needs some time, and Carter leaves, but not before saying he really does care about her. He sees Bree with her cousins, Beth's brothers, and tells them that he'll be at The Downing that night and they can't have a confrontation at the wedding. Unbeknownst to them, Chuck witnesses the whole thing. Meanwhile, Rufus and Lily aren't having any luck finding Scott. After wandering around for awhile, they see Scott about to board the bus. When Rufus catches him, he admits that when he found out his parents were him and Lily and that they were getting back together, he was happy. But then he found out they might not get married and he hoped they gave him up because they weren't ready and not because they didn't love each other. Lily comes up, and tells Rufus that she is scared but she's ready to face their future. She apologizes to Scott, and the three hug. That night, Rufus and Lily get married at the loft. After they're married, Lily admits to Serena that if she was at Brown, the wedding probably wouldn't have happened. Meanwhile, Scott apologizes to Dan for not telling him who he was. Jenny asks how Scott feels about board games, and is happy when he says he loves them. Scott tells Dan that he feels bad for putting Vanessa in the middle of everything, and that he might return over the holidays to visit. Sonic Youth begins to play, and Serena sits in the back alone. Chuck comes in and Serena tells him what Carter explains. He reveals that even though he hates Carter, he gave him a chance to leave and he has to give him credit for going to the wedding know Bree would be there. Serena realizes the girl he was engaged to was a Buckley, and Chuck says Carter must really care about her and the Buckley's clearly want revenge. In the main room, Nate confronts Bree about using him to get to Carter. She admits she did, and that her family will always come before him. She tries to apologize, but he asks her to leave. In the back room, Serena tries to call Carter but gets sent to voicemail. It's revealed he's in a car with Bree's cousins. Back at the loft, Rufus and Lily share their first dance as a couple. Dan tells Blair that the night would have been perfect if Georgina didn't get away, and Blair tells him she wouldn't be too sure about that. At a bar, Georgina is approached by Vanya pretending to be a prince from Belarus. He invites her to come back to his home country with him to celebrate his oil pipeline, and she agrees to go. On their way out, Dorota reveals herself from behind a menu, revealing it was a set up as revenge on Georgina. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Sebastian Stan as Carter Baizen * Aaron Schwartz as Vanya * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Joanna Garcia as Bree Buckley * Chris Riggi as Scott Rosson * Kim Gordon as Herself Soundtrack * Lessons Learned by Matt & Kim * Lisztomania by Phoenix * Lost In City Lights by The New Cities * Antenna by Sonic Youth * Star Power by Sonic Youth Memorable Quotes 'Bree: '''We're southern, so family loyalty is big down there. '''Blair: '''Like slavery. _________________________________ '''Vanessa (to Georgina): '''Dan didn't write you back because A. he broke up with you, B. he's seeing someone else, and C. even though I tried to defend you, you're a full on crazy person. _________________________________ '''Blair (on Bree): '''Why would I tell that future Nascar mom anything I ''hate ''her and the tractor she rode in on. _________________________________ '''Rufus: '''Love can fix things! '''Lily: '''Oh, we both know that's not true. _________________________________ '''Rufus (to Lily): '''You're scared because you're in love with me like you've never loved any of your husbands. And unlike a Bart Bass, someone like me can break your heart and that's terrifying. And I know that because right now you're breaking mine. _________________________________ '''Lily (to Scott): '''All I've thought about for the last twenty years is holding our child in our arms. Please give us a chance. _________________________________ '''Lily (in her vows): '''Rufus, I know that our future will be just like us. Flaws and fragmented and full of more love than I ever thought possible. I am so excited for you to be my husband. And for our children, all of them, to be my family. _________________________________ '''Bree (to Nate): '''Come on, Nate. You're a van der Bilt. I'm a Buckley. And as much as I like you, thats always going to come first. It's in my blood. It's Texas. If it means anything, I'm sorry. _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Rachel Getting Married. * Vanessa's IM name is docugrl91. * This is the last appearance of Chris Riggi as Scott Rosson and Joanna Garcia as Bree Buckley. * It's revealed Georgina had Poppy Lifton deported after her ponzi scheme on the UES. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3Category:Season 3 Episodes